When Mermaids Cry
by alydhe
Summary: One drunken night Heero makes a huge mistake, now he can only sit and remember what his stupidity lost him. 1X2[Early Work, Here for Archival purposes]


When Mermaids Cry 

By: Midnight Kisses 

Warnings: shounen ai, lime, suicide, angst, death 

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. And When Mermaids cry belongs to Eagle-eye cherry. 

_song lyrics_

*** 

_ She was drowned in suicide Faithless lover cast aside This is how she came to be Lorelei of the sea _

Heero stands on the deck of a small boat, staring intently out to sea, as if he is waiting for something. Sighing, he sits down and pulls his knees to his chest. 

"I'm sorry Duo, I really never meant to hurt you. I was drunk and stupid, and it cost you your life." 

_ Hopes destroyed, she wanted to find Certain death peace of mind Now you wonder who is she Lorelei of the sea _

**2 months earlier**

Heero staggered through the door of his apartment, a drunken redhead at his side. 

The redhead giggled, "Easy there, I don't want you too bruised for sex." 

He smirked and leans over to kiss her partially exposed breasts, "The day I can't have sex is the day I die." 

*** 

Duo sighed as he wearily walked into the apartment he shared with Heero. 'Heero,' he smiled. 

Finally after a long three-week preventor mission he was home. He couldn't wait to spend time with his lover. Maybe tomorrow they could go out on their boat? His eyes grew slightly dreamy as he thought of all the times they had made love on the deck of that trusty vessel. 

A muffled sound from the kitchen distracted him. 

"Heero?" 

No answer, frowning slightly and wondering if his lover was sleepwalking he followed the sound. 

*** 

A sharp gasp startled Heero's attention from the woman he was screwing on the table to the doorway of the kitchen. He froze as he spotted his ashen-faced lover staring at him. He quickly pulled away from the girl but it was too late, Duo was gone. 

_ Many tales I've been told of sailors having died After seeing a mermaid known As Lorelei _

He received the news after two frantic days of searching for his lover. They had found his boat on the rocky coast where it had apparently crashed during the storm the day before; Duo's bag was in the cabin. 

He had lost him. 

_ Faithless lover that is me And she siren of the sea So next time that the seagulls fly Don't you cry sweet Lorelei _

Heero felt a tear slip down his cheek as he continued to stare out at the water. 

"Was it painful Duo? When you slipped beneath the ocean were you conscious? Would you reject me if I tried to join you?" 

He laid he head onto his knees. 

"I love you, and I am so sorry. I always took advantage of your forgiving nature; I'd screw up and just apologize sweetly with a box of candy and you wold smile and kiss me. You never held anything against me." 

_ Seagulls fly When mermaids cry Those tears won't dry For Lorelei _

The water was beginning to get choppy, and it tossed his newly repaired boat upon the ever-strengthening waves. 

"Well, I'm going to do it to you again Duo," He looked pleadingly at the sky. "Please forgive me." 

_ The guilt is mine I was untrue The question is what am I to do All I know is I got to try Try to find sweet Lorelei Make amends for what's been done 'Cause I believe that she's the one And I will go where seagulls fly Try to find sweet Lorelei _

Heero pulled a pocketknife from his jean pocket and flicked it open, staring at the wickedly sharp blade. 

"I'm coming Duo, and I only pray that you smile like you used to, that you kiss and forgive me. I promise I'll spend the rest of eternity making you glad you did." 

_ Seagulls fly When mermaids cry Those tears won't dry For Lorelei _

He let out a shuddering breath as he sliced the skin on his left arm from wrist to elbow. Climbing onto the railing he peered into the murky depths of the ocean, already feeling his life draining. 

"Suki da yo, Duo-kun." 

He jumps. 

_ There she is I hear her cry She's asking me if I will die There ain't nothing I won't do For you Lorelei _

As he sinks into the depths he feels a pair of strong arms encircle him, and a familiar grin flashes in front of his eyes. 

And then he's being lifted, cradled in the arms of his lover, past the ocean and his small boat, past the clouds and the stars, pass worries and sorrows. 

Lifted to love and forgiveness. 

_ Seagulls fly When mermaids cry Those tears won't dry For Lorelei _

*** 

Notes: Okay, I love this song and really love the 1X2 pairing. So I just had to write something incorporating the two, just don't kill me for killing them. *wink* C&C please. 


End file.
